


It seems to run in the family

by SweetCandy



Series: How to please a King [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bard will like the view he gets, Cum Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationship, Incest, Kissing, M/M, My tagging game is still weak af, Overstimulation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sensitivity, Smut, Thranduil and Oropher flashback, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is bored while he has to listen to the councilmembers, so he remembers a pleasant experience on the Mirkwood throne and his lover/son Legolas seems just like the right one to repeat that memory with. But they have to hurry because the King of Dale could walk in any minute~</p>
<p>Based on this request: Hey, so on the topic of someone having an idea for a fic, I know it's cliche, but I would simply LOVE to read a story about Thrandolas getting steamy in the throne room written by you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It seems to run in the family

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry because I know this is not my best work, but I didn't want not to update any smut soon, so I quickly wrote this and it is in the middle of the night so forgive me my grammar/spelling errors, please? 
> 
> I promise, the next smut one shot will be better than this.

 

**It seems to run in the family**

 

Thranduil was _bored_.  
The great elven king sat on his antlered throne and pretended to listen to the councilmembers that gave report about what happened in Middle Earth, but the truth was that he couldn’t be bothered less about the human kingdoms. Here they were in his realm and here they would endure. He sat as still as a statue and it was just the small movements of his chest, that gave away that he was actually a living creature and not some kind of ancient sculpture. His blue eyes wandered through the room and came to a rest on a slender back.  
It was his beloved son Legolas, who stood just a few steps away from the king and seemed as statue like as his father himself.  
Thranduil let his eyes wander over the lithe figure that was covered under silver white tunics made out of silken fabric. He had never seen anything more beautiful than his child, with the neatly braided blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes and those pretty lips that could caress skin in a sinfully good way. He loved to thrust into the now innocent smiling mouth until the young prince couldn’t breathe anymore and started to panic.  
Yes, Thranduil loved that.  
The simple truth was, that the king desired his child in a way most raced would call illicit and false, but not the elves. Love between relatives was accepted and not as rare as other folks might believe. Still a romantic love between a parent and a child was a rather rare thing to occur, even though it seemed to run in the family.  
Thranudil smiled at that thought and called back the memory of his father and how they had kissed once in a very similar way he kissed his own son now. But it had been different, he had never loved his father as much as he had loved Legolas, what he had with his own son now was more. It was stronger, they had formed a bond. They belonged together, it was meant by the gods for them to be united for eternity.  
His fingers slowly caressed the surface of the throne, where he had rested his arm on. The soft feeling reminded him of his sons skin and how it had felt under his touch. With a low hum he realized what a view it would be to take Legolas right here on this throne, where he had once watched his father take that unamend elven warrior. He let the memory wash over him and cloud his mind, to get rid of the boring situation.

~*~

He was a princeling again, the crown on his head was a collection of crystalline flower petals that sparkled in the diffuse light of the throne room. Thranduil stood hidden in the shadows, captured by the alluring view in front of him. His father, Oropher, proud king of Greenwood the Great sat on his massive throne, dressed in the most wonderful fabrics imaginable and resembled the ancient beauty he was. His long silver hair spilled over his back, his piercing blue eyes were half closed and his trained body was as graceful as ever, even though he didn’t move at all.  
On his lap sat a young elf warrior, just a few centuries older than Thranduil himself. The unknown one was surprisingly similar to Oropher and even more to Thranduil.  
First the young prince had wondered what happened on the throne, but as he had heard the first quiet moan his silent steps had stilled and he had frozen where he stood. He was still standing on that spot, but now he knew what happened there in front of him.  
The warrior was pushing himself up and down, hips slowly circling and his face was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Moans and gasps spilled from the untouched lips while he pleasured his powerful king. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glassy and his hair was a little messy.  
Oropher on the other hand couldn’t be more himself. He looked like he was just regularly sitting on his throne; nothing gave away what kind of pleasure and bliss clouded his mind. The only movement he did, besides the rising of his chest while he breathed, was his index finger. It slowly circled over the surface of the throne.  
Thranduil knew he should turn around and leave, but he couldn’t. He had always desired his father in different ways than his friends desired their parents.  
He dreamed about kissing the lips that made powerful kings tremble in fear, he wanted to hold the hand that was able to command armies and he wanted to please the one ruler that had everybody kneel in front of him.  
Suddenly the movements of the warrior increased and his moans went louder, the circling movement of Orophers finger froze. For a few seconds it was just the unknown elf that moved, and then the king pushed the slender body off his lap.  
“Leave!” He demanded with his dark voice and nobody dared to ignore such an order. It seemed like his father had finished and reached his peak, because with a few simply movements he adjusted his tunics and sighed as if he was bored by what just had happened.  
“Thranduil, when you think you are done hiding in those shadows you may come out. Good princelings don’t spy on their father.” The king then said and young Thranduil flinched. He should’ve known that his father would notice him.  
Embarrassment reddened his cheeks as he stepped out of the shadows and approached the throne. There was a bulge in his pants and he knew that his father had noticed. The piercing blue eyes were staring at it for mere a second, then they wandered over him again.  
“Come closer my son, you shall not need to be afraid, I will not punish your for your curiosity.” Oropher reassured him with a smile.  
Now Thranduil calmed down a little. His steps were still unsure, but his hands weren’t shaking anymore. And then he stood in front of his fathers’ throne. The young prince quickly looked down on his feet, because he still believed a punishment would wait for him. But instead a soft hand lifted up his chin and he saw that his fathers face was all of sudden close to his own.  
“Tell me my little prince, did you like what you saw?” Orophers voice was mere a whisper and it sent shivers down his back.  
Thranduil had lost his ability to speak, so all he could do was to nod his head a little. That seemed to be answer enough for his father.  
“Good, let me help you with your little…problem.” The elven king mumbled, before he pulled him closer to let their lips touch.

~*~

Thranduil snapped back into reality. He blinked a few times, like he just awoke from a pleasant dream and needed a few seconds before he realized what was happening, but he was already fully there.  
“…and otherwise there is no more information that could be from any importance for you, King Thraduil.” The councilmember finished his endless monologue, before he bowed deeply. As his ruler didn’t say anything he turned around and left the room with the rest of the council.  
“You seemed to have a…rather _pleasant_ dream up there Ada.” Legolas teased, even before the last elf had vanished. A mischievous twinkle appeared in the innocent blue eyes and the smile that spread across the rosy lips was wicked.  
“I actually did, would you like to know what I dreamed?” He asked his son with a darkening voice.  
“I would prefer to see you with a clear mind when the King of Dale walks through those doors, which should be happening in a few minutes. So tell me my lord, do you want me to get you out of those day dreams?” Legolas stepped closer, until he was standing directly in front of Thranduil and the king had to raise his gaze to look into his sons eyes.  
With a smile the ancient elf pulled his son onto his lap.  
The young warriors lithe form became handy now, since it was no problem for the slender figure to sit on him, while Thranduil sat in his throne.  
“It seems as if my lover is hornier than a dragon in heat…” Legolas mused while he adjusted his position a little and let his hips ‘accidentally’ rub against his fathers. “First you take me last night from behind as if I was nothing but a worthless whore and fuck me until I can’t walk properly, then you take advantage of me this morning while I was asleep, after that I couldn’t take a bath without you fucking me again and now you are looking at me with those lusty eyes. I’m still loose and my whole body is aching, every time I move the soreness makes me flinch.”  
Normally Thranduil would’ve felt bad but he knew very well that it was exactly what his child desired. The rough treatment, the soreness, the marks all over his body.  
“A dragon in heat would at least have the kindness to stay in bed with his mate all day to take him there.” Legolas mumbled, before he kissed his father on the lips.  
The elven king smiled and opened his mouth willingly, he had to suppress a chuckle as an eager tongue nudged against his own. Thranduil let his hands rest on the slim waist of his lover, while Legolas raised both his hands to cup his father’s ancient face and caress the flawless skin that was hiding a beautiful scar. The king knew he was gripping his sons waist a little too hard, but as he heard a low moan spill from those sinful lips, he didn’t care about it anymore.  
If he would’ve been able to read Legolas thoughts he would’ve known how much it aroused the young elf to feel his father’s nails dig into his skin and how he desired he felt in that moment, how happy he was that it was him that caused the King to act that way. The kiss wasn’t sweet; it was lusty and full of desperate wanton.  
As Thranduil bit Legolas lip and rose his own hips a little to let their arousals touch, the princeling moaned and it echoed from the high walls. Thranduil liked that, so tucked a little on the blonde strands that tickled on his fingers.  
“Do you want to undress me Ada?” Legolas asked, while he raised one hand to open up his tunics a little, so that Thranduil caught a glimpse of the white skin of his chest.  
“I would love to my little leaf, but I fear that time is not in our favor unless you want the King of Dale walk in on you sitting naked on my lap, moaning and panting like there is nothing more satisfying than being taken by your own father on his throne.”  
Legolas whimpered as he heard those words and it made Thranduils stomach glow. Oh how much he loved to talk dirty to his son.  
“Well, promise me to take proper care of me tonight then.” The prince demanded from his father, while he continued to kiss, lick and bite the royal lips.  
“Earn it.” Was all Thranduil answered, and the smile that appeared on his sons face made him groan.  
“Yes my lord.” He whispered bevor he let go of the other ones mouth and wandered a little deeper to caress the slender neck with careful kisses and harmless nibbles. The King hummed and titled his head ever so slightly, to grand his son access to his sweet spots. A chuckle escaped the younger elf as he felt how his fathers chest rose and fell heavy beneath his own and how the hardness in the expensive leggings pressed against his tight.  
“Move.” Thranduil demanded the voice a little out of breath and Legolas would’ve been a bad princeling if he hadn’t listened. Immediately, he let his hips roll against his parents ones, just to earn a sharp groan.  
 _‘Oh Valar, I do not deserve such a submissive lover, he is ways too good for me.’_ Thranduil thought as he felt how their arousals rubbed against each other through the thin fabric. He felt how Legolas hands wandered to his chest to steady himself and how the other body started to grind harder on his own. He knew that the desire that burned him from the insides must be reflected in his own eyes.  
“Legolas…” He had a hard time controlling his voice, but his son immediately looked up at him and smiled.  
“Yes Ada?” The sweet voice asked, a little out of breath.  
“I need to have you now.” Thranduil simply stated and grinned as he saw the excitement flicker in the blue eyes that matched his own.  
“What about the King of Dale?”  
“I do not care, turn around and pull your leggings down a little.” His voice was more of a growl and it fascinated him as he saw how a shudder went down his sons back.  
“Yes Ada.” Legolas pushed himself up again, opened up his leggings and pulled them down a little, then he turned around and stood there waiting. Thranduil had opened his own pants in the meantime and freed his own arousal, and then he grabbed his son, to pull him down on his lap once more. A surprised squeak left Legolas lips since it wasn’t exactly what he had expected.  
“I don’t have any oil with me, do you need preparation?” Thranduil asked his voice hoarse and his breathing uneven.  
“Don’t worry, I’m still loose enough, just take me.” Legolas panted, while his fingers grabbed the armrests, so he could at least squeeze something when the pain would come. For a second Thranduil hesitated, but then he cursed in a language that should not be spoken by any creature and pulled his son deeper.  
Legolas was tight, but not too tight, there had been times where he had taken him with less preparation, once even dry as they had played one of their little games, but it had hurt his son for days so much he couldn’t get out of bed, so Thranduil was more careful now even when Legolas assured him everything was fine. Slowly he pushed his hard length in and tried not to lose himself in the sensation that came along with it. There was nothing that brought greater sexual pleasure than his beloved child.  
“Hurry up Ada, I can take it.” Legolas hissed, but Thranduil ignored him. Instead he slipped one hand under the tunics that covered his son and started to caress the trained stomach and strong chest. As he felt how the prince clenched around him and tensed, he began to plant soft kisses on his neck and played with the hardening nipples a little.  
“Relax my love, just a little bit more.” He soothed and went on. As his arousal was fully buried inside his lover, he waited a few seconds, before he started a slow and steady pace. Thranduil changed the angle with each thrust, looking for the…  
“Aah!” Legolas straightened his back and breathed in in shorts gasps. The King had a hard time not to laugh at his sons reaction, but he knew it would just upset the little princeling, if he started to let out the chuckle that had fought its way up his throat. So he swallowed it down and pushed in harder, hitting the same spot than he did before. Legolas squeaked high pitched and arched his back, while he blabbered nonsense.  
“What was that, little one?” The elf asked with a smirk on his lips.  
“Please hurry, we do not have much time left.”  
“Are we getting a little impatient? I guess then I should leave you to do all the work…” And with that Thranduil stopped the movements of his hips.  
A whine was the only answer he got from his son, before the lithe figure pushed down again.  
Now Thranduil knew why his father had taken the warrior on this throne in this exact way. It was an alluring sight to see how Legolas bounced up and down on his hard flesh and how the young prince drove himself in the highest states of bliss.  
“Ada, please move, I don’t want to be…” Another cry spilled from Legolas mouth and he rolled back his eyes, as pleasure spread through him. Thranduil chuckled while he started to kiss and lick his sons neck. He liked it this way, the only negative part was, that he couldn’t see his childs face, while he drove him mad. So the moaning and panting had to be enough.  
“You don’t want to be caught?” Thranduil asked, while his fingers dug into his lovers waist. A nod was the only answer he got, with a long moan. “Why do you not want to get caught? It is not forbidden among our kind to bed their own kin, there is nothing to worry about.”  
“The mortal man…of Dale.” Legolas stuttered.  
“Do you really think he would mind?” The king started to move his hips again and was rewarded with his son shouting his name. “I bet he would wish that he was the one that fucked you.” Another sharp thrust and another scream. “Maybe I should let him take you, just so I can watch how you beg and cry for me to stop him, because he won’t be able to pleasure you. You would be so unsatisfied because you need more inside you than just a mortal man’s cock; you need a real king’s one. You need mine, nothing else can get you this ecstatic.” His next thrust aimed straight for Legolas’ sweetest spot and the young warrior grabbed the craved throne, panicked he might come any moment.  
“Tell me my little leaf, who is the only one that can satisfy you?”  
“You…you are!” Legolas whined and was rewarded with another wave of pleasure.  
“Good.” Thranduil himself was a little out of breath, since he was close. He pounded a few more times into his sons tight hole, before he grabbed the leaking arousal and started to rub it gently. With a cry and a sob Legolas clenched around him and came all over his hand and the inside of his tunics. The sudden tightness let Thranduil moan and just a few thrusts later, he buried himself deep inside his lovers body, before he spilled himself.  
For a second they sat like that, both captured in their own state of bliss, then Legolas giggled a little.  
“Ada, what did you dream about?” He asked but remained seated, since his legs hadn’t found their strength again just yet.  
“I was lost in the memory how my father kissed me here for the first time and how he helped me to get rid of a little problem I had, that I got while I watched him fuck a warrior the way I just took you, my beloved one.” Thranduil admitted, his mind still caught up in a dreamlike state.  
“So you and Grandfather…?”  
“It seems to run in the family, but do not worry little leaf, you are the only one that is able to capture my heart and body. I have never, nor will I ever again, love anybody as much as I love you.” He promised, while he pressed a kiss on his sons skin.  
“Well, Grandfather was very good looking. But you will not make me marry some ellith, will you?” There was fear mixed in the princes voice.  
“No, no. I would never, since it is me that is your one true love. I would be the only one that you would ever marry, my dear.” He promised quickly, before the panic in the young one could spread further.  
“Then I am glad, because I could not be happy with anybody that is not you.” Legolas mumbled and wanted to get on his feet but the large doors opened once again and the King of Dale entered. Shocked the young elf pushed himself down again, while his oversensitive body shuddered.  
“Ada…” He whispered panicked and his breath hitched as he felt how Thranduils cock twitched a little inside him.  
“You can get up any time you want my little leaf, you can either get off my lap and pull your pants up, while I will cover myself or you can stay right there were you are and I will just pretend this is normal.” Thranduil knew how mean he was, but he couldn’t care less, instead he simply removed his hand from under Legolas tunics and held it in front of his sons lips.  
Legolas bowed his head in obedience and started to lick his seed from the slender fingers.  
Thranduil in the meantime watched the shocked expression on his guests face and chuckled. The dragonslayer seemed disbelieving, almost disgusted, perplex but at the same time the elf could see the _lust_ in the dark brown eyes and smell the pheromones in the air as the mortal men became aroused.  
 _‘How adorable’_ he thought, before he straightened up a little and smiled slightly.  
“I welcome you in my realm, King of Dale.” His voice sounded like always when he had to portray the intimidating king, and it didn’t lose its effect. Even Legolas shuddered and sucked a little harder on Thranduils fingers.  
“Please, do not mind my son, he won’t say anything so you might as well just ignore him.” He added with a sly smile, as he saw how Bard stared at his precious Greenleaf.  
The man swallowed hard, before he nodded to greet him. Thranduil couldn’t resist the urge to shift a little, so his slowly hardening length was pressing directly against Legolas sweetest spot. He didn’t expect his little prince to bite his fingers, as the sensation crashed over his overstimulated body.  
“Ada…” He panted quietly, but his voice went missing all of sudden and Thranduil knew why.  
He had a hard time to control his laughing and needed to gather all his self-control to pretend he was actually listening to whatever Bard said.  
“Yes, my treasure?” He whispered, but knew what the answer would be, since he could feel what Legolas felt. Also he knew how much wine his soulmate had consumed.  
“Ada, I need to pee.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is, but I just really had to write it quickly and idk, I would be really happy if you would leave a comment so I know what you think about it. 
> 
> Also, if anybody has a request for Thrandolas Smut, I will gladly fullfill them, since it is a lot of fun for me. 
> 
> And if you actually like this check out my other stories. ~


End file.
